This invention relates to improvements in trailer hitches. One of the inherent problems in hitching a draft vehicle to the tongue of a trailer is that the driver of the vehicle cannot see the tongue so that proper registration of the tongue and hitch component is often a matter of trial and error. Many types of apparatus are present in the prior art directed to this problem and it is an object of the present invention to provide a hitch with aligning capabilities that are an improvement over and more efficient than such type of hitches presently available.
More particularly, it is an object herein to provide a hitch designed for coupling to the drawbar on a draft vehicle that includes a guide means for guiding the trailer tongue into automatic locking position with a spring loaded hitch pin.
Another object is to provide a hitch as characterized on which the guide is in the form of a four sided flared housing with two opposed movable sides that are held immovable by a lock means while the tongue is guided into registration with the hitch pin and wherein the tongue, when hitched, effects the release of the lock means so the movable guide sides can yield in a turning movement and not restrict the lateral movement of the tongue in such manuever.
A further object is to provide a hitch of the above class on which the movable sides of the guide are automatically locked when the tongue is unhitched.